


Head Rush (Kinktober Day 2: Breathplay)

by AwesomePhD



Series: Kinktober AKA Clydetober [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomePhD/pseuds/AwesomePhD
Summary: Kinktober day 2 electric boogaloo
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Christophe "The Mole" DeLorne
Series: Kinktober AKA Clydetober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950742
Kudos: 3





	Head Rush (Kinktober Day 2: Breathplay)

**Author's Note:**

> already late but in my defense I really needed to sleep 12 hours. I also had way too much fun writing Christophe. I may have to write him more after this.

“So you met Craig working at a golf course, huh?” Clyde scoots closer to Christophe inquisitively. Christophe sneers and scoots an equal distance away.

The two are sitting in Craig’s room, waiting for the noirette to finish picking up Tweek and food for them to hang out. It’s mostly a test-run to see if Craig’s newest addition to the group can get along with anyone else, but from what Clyde’s gathered in the past ten minutes of uncomfortable silence, it might be a bumpy ride. He seems bristly and standoffish which is much more in line with Craig’s usual attempts to seem aloof and edgy, but Clyde’s really hoping the guy’s got a hidden soft side that had convinced Craig to try this get together. Otherwise, Clyde’s gonna have to get Craig’s head checked.

“What did you do at the golf course?” Clyde asks after his last question remains unanswered, grasping at straws for a way to keep them from sitting in silence until Craig gets back. This guy really is a wall made of cacti isn’t he?

“I buried zhe bodies for zhe fat cats zhat ran zhe place.” The other brunette bites out, quickly groaning and rolling his eyes as he moves back on the bed until his back meets the wall beside the window that Craig insisted on shoving his bed up against years ago so he could look at the sky at night. Christophe then turns and opens said window while patting at his pockets to pull out a pack of cigarettes.

“I need a cigarette if I am to put up weeth zhis bullsheet.” He mutters as he lights a cigarette and blows it out the window.

“Hey! I’m just trying to get to know you better! If Craig likes you so much, I kinda wanna know why. Otherwise I’m gonna need to check his pot cause it’s definitely killing braincells.”

Christophe snorts and Clyde finally gets to see his sour expression lighten up into a lascivious smirk, “Ees zhe- how do you say- lack of air to zhe brain.”

“The what?”

“Brain damage.” Christophe’s expression drops into one of unimpressed frustration and Clyde whines at the progress he’s seemingly lost with the other brunette. “ _ Lack of air to zhe brain _ . Imbecile, ‘e likes ‘ave ‘is air cut off in bed. Don’t tell me you ‘ave never ‘eard of zhis phenomenon.”

Clyde feels a blush start to heat up his ear from the combined embarrassment from missing Christophe’s point, and the sudden shift in conversation about Craig’s sex life. But wait. If Christophe knows that about Craig, then—

“Wait, have you had sex with Craig?! How would you know?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Christophe’s smirk is back in place and Clyde frowns. This guy’s gonna be impossible to get anything meaningful out of apparently.

“Well, how else would you know if you haven’t had sex with him? That can’t be something you just know about someone without doing it with them. You guys had to sleep together and that’s why he’s introducing all of us to you now. You guys are an item!” Clyde jabs a finger at Christophe and grins in triumph. He’s got this guy figured out!

His win is short-lived as Christophe snaps his hand out and grabs Clyde’s finger roughly, pulling it in a way that has Clyde falling across the bed to stay close before it gets popped out of place, or worse, broken.

“ _ We _ are  _ not _ an ‘ _ item _ .’” Christophe hisses, leaning in and getting smoke in Clyde’s face that makes him recoil despite the grip on his hand. Thankfully, after getting his point across, Christophe lets the other go with an angry flick of his wrist and settles back against the windowsill to take a long drag off his cigarette.

“Besides. Ees easy to pick out which  _ pussies _ like being fucked ‘ard. Who out ‘ere likes to be ‘eld down and pounded like zhey owe money and ‘ave nozhing to give but zheir bodies.” He motions at Clyde’s face vaguely, “Ees in zhe eyes. Easy to pick out zhe needy fucks.”

Clyde purses his lips and rubs his sore knuckles- not completely convinced by Christophe’s explanation, or very happy with the implication of Christophe’s motioning at him.

“I bet  _ you _ are one of zhose fucks.” The Frenchman adds through another cloud of smoke. On the one hand, Clyde’s happy that he’s not sneering constantly anymore, but on the other hand he’s starting to get uncomfortable with the constant smirk he’s replaced it with. “You’ve got zhe right look. What say we ‘ave a little bet? If you do not like ‘aving me choke you, zhen I will tell you why Craig likes me. If you do, zhough, zhen I  _ will _ fuck you. Easy win, no?”

Christophe slowly draws closer until he’s practically kneeling on the bed against Clyde’s shoulder- his cigarette finished and tossed out the window by now. He grips Clyde’s jaw suddenly and his expression goes from playfully seductive to serious, “If you try to  _ fuck me _ , zhey won’t find your body until zhey go to put in a new water trap at zhe golf course. Understood?”

Clyde gulps and nods as best he can in the other’s rough grip.

“Good. Lie down.”

Clyde’s let go so Christophe can move to the foot of the bed and now the taller male’s faced with a decision: Lie down on the bed and let Christophe choke him just to try and find out something,  _ anything _ , about him, or leave and tell Craig he’s befriended a psychopath…

His curiosity gets the better of him and Clyde crawls onto the bed to lie down with a soft sigh. He settles down spread out and lifts his head slightly to look down his body at Christophe and shrug for lack of anything else to say.

Seemingly pleased, Christophe climbs up Clyde’s body to straddle a thigh and look down at the other man for a moment before leaning down and setting his hands on the chest underneath him.

“If you need to pussy out, tap the wall twice.” Clyde catches the dropped accent, but before he can question it, Christophe’s hands are sliding up to curl around his neck and several things take over his attention at once—

Christophe’s hands are warm, with callouses that rub against Clyde’s skin and make goosebumps spring up under his shirt. His fingers nudge up against the corners of Clyde’s jaw and make him have to tilt his head back and expose the full length of his neck- and look up at the Frenchman. The expression on Christophe’s face as his fingers tighten around Clyde’s throat is calculating- calm- as he judges how much he’s cutting affecting the man underneath him.

Clyde, meanwhile, very quickly finds it hard to swallow, opening his mouth to try and catch a thin breath. His breathing isn’t completely cut off just yet but he can still feel himself getting lightheaded not long after Christophe has started choking him. As the grip continues to tighten and Clyde finally feels himself fail to suck in a breath, he makes an undignified groan and puts a hand on Christophe’s arm.

Before he can do more to try to pull the other off of him, Christophe loosens his grip and Clyde feels like he’s slammed back into his body as he gets renewed air into his lungs. Then, those calloused fingers are closing once more and Clyde’s heart rate picks up in anticipation.

_ Fuck. He likes it. _

The next time it hits the point where Clyde can’t hold out anymore, his hips buck and Christophe’s eyes widen with a sadistic glee that scares Clyde almost as much as the thought of passing out.

Thankfully, this new development has Christophe straightening up and letting go of Clyde so the other can catch his breath for a moment.

“Strip.” The command’s punctuated with a light slap to Clyde’s hip that has him sitting up incredulously.

“What?”

“Zhe bet. You agreed zhat if you liked being choked zhen I’d fuck you. Now stop stalling or else zhe ozhers will walk in on us fucking. Or would you like zhat too?”

“No!” Clyde puts a hand up to cut off whatever line of thinking Christophe’s going down and quickly gets his shirt off to appease the other brunette.

There’s a moment of shuffling as Clyde strips off his clothes and Christophe removes his own shirt too, but they quickly get back into position on the bed and Christophe scratches his jaw while staring down at Clyde thoughtfully. He then reaches over the other man to grab a condom and lube from the bedside table which gets a confused look from Clyde.

“So we may have fucked. Are you so surprised?”

He doesn’t have a comeback for that so Clyde shrugs and sits back while Christophe gets his hands slicked up with lube and warms the liquid with his body heat.

Next thing he knows, there’s one hand on his cock and another rubbing down his perineum towards his asshole which has him biting his lip and bucking up for more. Christophe’s expression is back to that look of concentration as he rubs a finger against Clyde’s ass and presses it in slowly.

It’s so little work to get Clyde worked up until he’s panting softly and he’d be upset about being worked up so easily if Christophe wasn’t obviously really good at what he was doing. The other man didn’t seem particularly focused on Clyde’s pleasure- if anything he was obviously only stretching Clyde so he wouldn’t have to work hard to get his dick in later.

Still, it’s embarrassing that a little headrush and some stroking has Clyde panting and fucking into the other’s hands as two fingers open him up to get fucked.

When Christophe gets a third finger in him and takes his hand off Clyde’s cock to grab the condom he’ll be using, the other man groans and gets an unimpressed look for his neediness.

“If you cannot be patient, perhaps I need to drag zhis out til zhe ozhers come and see you. Teach you to behave.”

“No!” Clyde pushes his hips down on Christophe’s fingers with a soft huff of breath, “Don’t drag it out! Please. C’mon, I know you wanna get to the good stuff too…"

Clyde seems to have said the right thing as Christophe’s eyes darken and he pulls his fingers out to get his pants undone and shoved off finally. Then, he’s back in between Clyde’s legs to roll the condom on, wiping his lubed up hands off on Clyde’s tossed aside shirt.

“Hey!”

“Oh, like you can’t get away wizhout it.”

Christophe uses one hand on Clyde’s hip and the other on his cock to keep them lined up as he presses in and, after a moment where they both held their breaths, he slides home with matching grunts from both. There’s no waiting for Clyde to adjust now that they’re down to the final gauntlet, just a steady roll of hips and the taller man’s heavy breaths for a short moment before Christophe surges up and changes his grips.

One hand settles on Clyde’s chest while the other moves to grip his neck just as Christophe’s thrusts start to pick up in intensity.

_ It’s overwhelming! _

The combination of harsh thrusts that are using his own neck as a balancing point and the way that warm, rough hand makes his head spin while he’s practically  _ used _ by the Frenchman. Where his heavy breaths had filled the room earlier, now all their was was the slap of skin on skin and airy whines punched out of Clyde as his sight gets hazy around the edges just before Christophe’s hand lets go and settles on his sternum for balance.

“Again.”

_ Shit, now Clyde’s asking for it once he’s caught his breath again. _

Christophe’s grin is sadistic as he grips Clyde’s neck again and doubles down on his rough thrusts.

They continue that rhythm for a while more until Christophe starts to near his own orgasm, releasing Clyde from his longest time yet to focus on jacking off the larger man in time with his thrusts. This gets a broken, coughing whine from Clyde and his hips moving to meet every thrust and twist of the other’s hand.

It’s desperate, rough, and needy but neither of them cares as the two chase their orgasms together until Clyde cums first with a loud moan. Christophe’s not far behind him, slamming in a final time with a muffled groan- obviously biting his lip to hold back any other noises.

They’re both panting at the end of it all as Christophe pulls out and gets the filled condom off and tossed away. He looks down at Clyde, who’s panting with cum across his abdomen and redness around his neck that will most likely bruise and he almost looks a little sorry for going so hard, but the look is quickly overshadowed as he fixed his pants again and moves back to sit down again.

“Go clean yourself in zhe bazhroom. If zhey arrive before you finish I will just say zhat you spilt somezhing and zhat is why you’re shirtless.”

“Uh…” Clyde swallows thickly and sighs as he finally manages to catch his breath despite how tight his throat feels under the bruises, “Yeah. Okay. Thanks.”

He feels a bit awkward but he also wouldn’t have passed up the experience if he could go back knowing how it’d go, so there’s not really any point in wallowing in the awkwardness. He grabs his pants and slips his boxer briefs back on before slipping off to the bathroom to clean himself up and get redressed.

Just as he closes the bathroom door, he hears the front door open and Tweek and Craig arrive.

Thank God for small mercies.


End file.
